<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'Espoir d'une Ame Perdue by Memepotter952504</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854194">L'Espoir d'une Ame Perdue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504'>Memepotter952504</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Romance, Two Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la mort de Sirius, Tonks est effondrée. Mais personne n'est là pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. Personne ne se rend compte de son malaise suite à la perte de son cousin. Sauf l'unique personne dont la mort n'avait pas affecté le moins du monde. Severus Snape voit la jeune femme perdue et malgré son naturel froid et mordant, il ne peut la laisser s'aigrir et devenir comme lui. Il décide de l'aider à la remettre d'aplomb. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'en agissant ainsi, la jeune femme serait en réalité son salut et lui redonnerait le goût aux différents plaisirs de la vie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Une jeune femme marchait dans la rue, sous la pluie. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle errait ainsi sans but. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os. Ses cheveux gris souris lui collaient au visage et dégoulinaient sur son manteau moldu. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte en fait. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était cette douleur dans sa poitrine. Elle venait de perdre son cousin et ami. Sirius Black venait de mourir. Il venait de disparaître à travers l'arcade du Ministère. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle-même n'avait rien vu, se battant contre des mangemorts. Sirius, lui, se battait avec Harry contre Lucius Malfoy et, d'après le jeune sorcier, Bellatrix Lestrange, sa tante, lui aurait lancé l'impardonnable et il aurait traversé le voile.</p><p>Au même titre qu'Harry Potter, Nymphadora Tonks, dite Tonks, pleurait la perte de l'homme. Il pleurait la perte de son parrain, son dernier parent. Elle, elle pleurait son cousin mais aussi un bon ami, un confident, un autre Black que la famille Sang-Pur avait déshérité. Un blagueur, un bon vivant que la vie n'avait pas gâté, le sort s'était acharné sur lui, mais jamais il n'avait perdu son sourire ni sa détermination au combat. Il savait ce qu'il voulait même si le ministère était contre lui. Quelqu'un de fort. Pas comme elle …</p><p>Elle marchait alors sous la pluie, ses larmes se mêlant aux gouttes sur son visage et ses vêtements déjà détrempés. Elle trébucha en traversant une rue de Londres et se vautra lamentablement sur le sol. Elle s'était déchiré le jeans sur le macadam et sérieusement éraflée le genou. Il saignait abondement mais elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. La douleur que son âme éprouvait était plus forte que celle de son corps. Elle continua de marcher. Elle aurait encore marché longtemps si un patronus n'était pas apparu devant elle pour l'intimer de rejoindre le Terrier. C'était le patronus de Dumbledore, sa voix, son phénix.</p><p>Elle inspira profondément, ravala un sanglot et transplana.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Severus avait entendu parler de la mort du clébard Black. Étrangement, il n'en avait pas été heureux. Il n'en était pas affecté non plus, mais …. Il pensait qu'il aurait été plus heureux d'apprendre la mort de l'un de ses bourreaux de Poudlard. Mais non. Il ne ressentait rien. Rien si ce n'est de la pitié pour Potter qui venait de perdre encore quelqu'un. Il ne l'avouerait certes jamais à haute voix mais la vérité était là. Il chassa ses pensées Poufsouffle et se rendit au Terrier, le nouveau QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le Square Grimmaurd n'était plus sûr, pas tant qu'on ne savait pas qui hériterait du titre de Lord Black. Et Drago était totalement susceptible d'en hériter. C'était soit lui, soit Potter. Il n'y avait plus d'autres descendants mâles de la lignée Black pouvant encore prétendre à ce titre.</p><p>En transplanant à la maison des Weasley, il atterrit dans un terrain boueux, sous la pluie torrentielle. Il se lança rapidement un sort d'imperméabilité et avança vers la bâtisse dont l'élévation défiait toutes les lois de la gravité, ne devant tenir que par la magie. Il entra et avisa les lieux. Tout respirait la pauvreté mais la chaleur d'une famille unie. Malgré la chaleur du foyer, l'humeur était sombre, endeuillée. Tous les visages étaient marqués par la perte de Sirius. Chacun surmontait cela à sa manière. Mme Weasley cuisinait, les jumeaux Fred et Georges Weasley travaillaient sur une énième expérience bien qu'avec moins d'entrain, Ronald Weasley s'empiffrait, Ginny Weasley regardait par la fenêtre la pluie qui tombait, Hermione Granger était plongée dans un livre, …</p><p>Sans surprise, le serpentard trouva le loup, Lupin, assis dans un fauteuil près du feu, un verre de Whisky dans la main, la lueur dans son regard était éteinte. D'une certaine manière, Severus le comprenait, il était le dernier. Mais des discussions qu'il avait entendue, il avait compris qu'il était toujours là, qu'il tenait le coup juste pour le jeune Potter. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs chez ses relatifs moldus, à l'abri sous les barrières de sang.</p><p>Cela faisait maintenant un peu près un mois que le cabot était mort, quinze jours depuis la fin des cours. Et le temps était maintenant à la terreur dehors. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour, même le Ministère ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence. Le Lord Noir n'en avait pas été content dans un premier temps et chaque mangemort avait eu son lot de doloris pour la forme. Mais par la suite, le Lord Noir s'était délecté de la terreur qu'il inspirait. Il en jubilait. Cela en était effrayant.</p><p>Severus s'installa à la table de la cuisine et accepta d'un hochement sec de la tête la tasse de café que lui présentait Mme Weasley. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que tous les membres de l'Ordre n'arrive.</p><p>« Où est Tonks ? » demanda Dumbledore à Andromeda.</p><p>« Je ne sais pas, Dumbledore, » répondit-elle. « Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'est pas rentrée. Elle ne répond pas à mes appels. Même Ted n'arrive pas à la joindre via la technologie moldue. Il dit que sa boîte à message est éteinte. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui lui prend, je suis désolée. »</p><p>C'est à ce moment-là que Tonks entra dans la cuisine, souffla une brève excuse pour son retard et s'installe en face de Severus, silencieuse. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en voyant son état. Elle était trempée, ses vêtements dégoulinaient littéralement sur le sol. Elle ne semblait même pas s'en soucier.</p><p>« Nymphadora ! » s'exclama Andromeda. « Ta tenue, voyons ! Tu pourrais faire plus attention ! »</p><p>La sorcière lança un sort de séchage. La métamorphomage n'avait fait que murmurer des excuses avant de sombrer dans son mutisme. Severus la gardait à l'œil. Elle n'avait pas réagi quand sa mère l'avait appelée par son prénom hors qu'elle explosait à chaque fois que quelqu'un osait le faire. Ses yeux gris étaient hantés, douloureux. Il reconnaissait cette lueur. La même que celle qui habitait ses sombres onyx quand il venait de perdre sa Lily, sa meilleure amie, son amour interdit. C'était quelque chose de malsain. De destructeur. Il le savait par expérience. Il se promit de garder la métamorphomage à l'œil pour voir si elle arrivait à reprendre du poil de la bête d'elle-même. Sinon, il l'aiderait. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle devienne comme lui. Une personne aigrie par la guerre et ses ravages était suffisante, il n'était pas nécessaire d'en avoir deux.</p><p>Il sentit une douleur vive, brûlante, dans son bras gauche. Il y pressa sa main droite pour tenter d'en atténuer la douleur.</p><p>« Albus, je suis navré mais je dois partir, » dit-il en plongeant son regard noir dans celui azur du vieux mage. « Il appelle. Mieux vaut ne pas le faire attendre. »</p><p>« Un mangemort, Dumbledore ! » fit Maugrey en se levant pour menacer Severus de sa baguette. « Il vaudrait mieux le tuer tout de suite. Cela fait un ennemi de moins ! »</p><p>« Du calme, Alastor, » tempéra Albus d'une voix calme mais ferme. « Severus est de notre coté. Il nous faut un espion dans le plus proche cercle de Voldemort. » Le mangemort siffla en entendant le nom de son détesté Maître, la douleur se faisant encore plus vive dans son bras. « Severus assure ce rôle. Il nous est indispensable ! » Dumbledore se tourna vers le serpentard. « Allez-y, mon garçon. »</p><p>Severus inclina la tête et partit prestement, sachant déjà qu'il allait recevoir au moins deux doloris pour son retard.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>A la fin de la réunion de l'Ordre, dont elle n'avait absolument rien retenu, Tonks se leva et s'apprêtait à partir quand elle fut saisie par le bras. Elle croisa le regard soucieux et colérique de sa mère.</p><p>« Il serait temps que tu te reprennes, Nymphadora, » dit-elle d'une voix ferme. « C'est la guerre ! Certes la mort de Sirius est regrettable mais ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer. Il est l'heure de se battre ! Alors maintenant tu te ressaisis, tu prends ton courage à deux mains et tu affrontes la réalité. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas mourir, ma fille ! Tu entends ? Tu vas mourir ! »</p><p>« Oui, maman, » murmura la métamorphomage.</p><p>Elle se dégagea de la poigne de sa mère, traversa la barrière anti-transplanage du Terrier et disparut avant même que sa mère ne puisse la rattraper. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire cela ? Elle atterrit dans un parc de Londres. Elle s'assit sur un banc et replia les jambes contre sa menue poitrine. Il pleuvait toujours autant. Le ciel avait la même humeur qu'elle : triste, désespérée, sombre… Elle recommença à pleurer.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>« Monsieur Snape, » fit Dobby en apparaissant à l'Impasse du Tisseur. « Dobby a retrouvé Miss Tonks. Miss Tonks est dans le Hyde Park Memorial, du côté moldu. »</p><p>Severus remercia l'elfe et transplana. Cela faisait quinze jours depuis la dernière qu'il l'avait vue. Elle n'avait pas assisté à la dernière réunion. Et elle était injoignable. Il craignait le pire pour cette jeune femme. Le soleil était brûlant. Il se lança un sort rafraîchissant pour ne pas en subir la chaleur suffocante à travers ses habits noirs. Il parcourut rapidement le parc, cherchant la métamorphomage des yeux, remerciant ses années d'espionnage pour repérer rapidement l'objet de ses recherches.</p><p>Elle était assise sur un banc, les yeux fermés. Sa chevelure grise dans un état indescriptible. Elle ne semblait pas avoir changé d'habits, elle portait les mêmes que la dernière fois, un jeans délavé déchiré et un manteau noir. Elle devait avoir chaud. Deux sillons clairs étaient visibles sur son visage, ainsi que les yeux rouges, preuves qu'elle avait pleuré énormément. Elle avait aussi le visage plus maigre et plus pâle. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'installa à son tour sur le banc. Elle n'avait rien remarqué. Elle n'avait aucune conscience de son environnement. Cela pourrait être un ennemi, un mangemort et elle se ferait tuée sur le champ sans qu'elle puisse réagir. Mais le voulait-elle seulement ?</p><p>Il soupira.</p><p>« Tonks. »</p><p>Elle ne réagit pas.</p><p>« Tonks, regardez-moi, s'il vous plait. »</p><p>Toujours rien.</p><p>Il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Il posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme et la secoua. Elle était une véritable poupée de chiffon. Elle ouvrit toutefois un œil fatigué empli de douleur et hanté d'un sentiment comme … de l'abandon ?</p><p>« Severus ? »</p><p>Sa voix était à peine audible, elle ne l'avait apparemment pas utilisée depuis un moment. Le serpentard n'avait pu entendre qu'un faible –us. Il avait toutefois reconnu son prénom en lisant sur ses lèvres.</p><p>« Venez avec moi, Tonks. »</p><p>Il se leva et lui tendit la main. Il la vit hésiter avant de la prendre en tremblant. Sa poigne était faible. Quand elle se leva, elle vacilla sur ses jambes et tomba. Elle se serait vautrée sur le sol une fois encore si Severus ne l'avait pas rattrapée. Ce dernier était vraiment inquiet. Elle était si légère dans ses bras. Trop légère. Il serra sa prise autour de sa taille et transplana immédiatement à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Elle tremblait alors qu'il la menait vers son canapé miteux du salon minable de sa maison familiale.</p><p>Il l'aida à se débarrasser de sa veste et alla lui préparer un thé. Quand il revint, il la trouva la tête en arrière sur le dossier, les yeux fermés, les bras autour de son corps tremblant. Il posa la tasse sur la table de salon et porta sa main fine à son front. Elle était brûlante. Il soupira et sortit sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort de diagnostic. Elle était déshydratée et sous-alimentée, elle avait une bronchite qui commençait à muer en bronchiolite. Et elle avait quelques plaies mineures sur ses mains et ses genoux qui commençaient à s'infecter.</p><p>Elle s'était négligée, abandonnée dans son chagrin. C'était pire que lui. Elle abandonnait juste sa vie. Il soupira et attira à lui une potion pour protéger ses poumons et soigner ses bronches, de la pimentine et un baume de soin. Il fit venir à lui un short et un T-shirt propre et changea la sorcière d'un coup de baguette. Elle frissonna. Il lui donna les potions et soigna ses blessures. Son genou gauche était fortement infecté, cela devait faire un moment qu'il était dans cet état. Il attira également à lui une potion nutritive qu'il envoya dans son estomac grâce à un sort. Elle était épuisée, endormie. Il la laisserait se reposer. Elle en avait clairement besoin. Il la prit dans ses bras, grimaçant en se rendant compte combien elle était vraiment légère et la mena à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Il la glissa sous les couvertures et posa une alarme magique pour le prévenir quand elle se réveillerait.</p><p>Il redescendit les escaliers d'un pas lent en soupirant. Dans quoi s'embarquait-il ? Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de son salon et renversa sa tête en arrière, fixant son plafond sans le voir. Il se perdit dans ses pensées. En se remémorant sa vie, sa misérable vie, il se souvint qu'il avait tenté à un moment de se laisser mourir également. Finalement, il n'était pas si différent de Tonks. Il avait juste eu Mme Pomfresh pour le soutenir alors qu'il était à Poudlard. Tonks était seule, apparemment. Il avait entendu les remarques de sa mère. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas comprendre qu'elle était coincée dans une spirale infernale dans son deuil ? Elle avait besoin de soutien, pas qu'on lui rappelle la guerre !</p><p>Il soupira en se disant que finalement, ce ne devrait pas être si difficile d'aider cette jeune femme à se reprendre en main et à la renvoyer au front au meilleur de sa forme et non pour qu'elle se fasse tuer. Car c'est ce qu'il allait se passer si elle n'était pas aidée rapidement, du moins si elle ne meurt pas de son propre fait …</p><p>Il s'allongea sur son canapé et s'endormit. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'attendre.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Tonks se réveilla dans une chambre grise et terne. Elle ne reconnut pas les lieux, elle se redressa sur son séant et observa les murs et les meubles. Puis, la douleur de la mort de Sirius se fit plus présente dans son esprit et dans son cœur et elle oublia totalement l'endroit, s'enfonçant dans ses sombres pensées. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'un corps s'était assis juste à côté d'elle, enfonçant un peu le matelas.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Severus était entré avec un plateau-repas dans la chambre. Il avait toqué mais elle n'avait pas répondu. Il savait pourtant qu'elle était réveillée. N'entendant aucun son, il soupira et entra dans la chambre. Elle était assise sur le lit, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, les serrant entre ses bras, et pleurant encore silencieusement. Il posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et s'installa sur le bord du lit.</p><p>« Tonks. »</p><p>Aucune réaction.</p><p>« Tonks, regardez-moi. »</p><p>Il glissa une main fine son le menton de la sorcière et releva sa tête avec une douceur qu'il ne pensait pas être capable. Il sortit un mouchoir en tissu bleu nuit, sur lequel étaient brodées ses initiales, et lui frotta le visage pour effacer ses larmes. Il avait ensuite plongé son regard onyx dans le liquide argenté qu'étaient les yeux de la métamorphomage.</p><p>« Tonks, » l'appela-t-il.</p><p>Elle ne réagit pas. Elle ne semblait même pas le voir. Il soupira et sortit sa baguette en bois d'ébène. Il n'allait pas aimer mais il fallait sortir la sorcière de cet état et c'était le seul moyen qu'il connaissait.</p><p>« <em>Legilimens.</em> »</p><p>Il se plongea dans l'esprit de la sorcière. Il atterrit dans un paysage glacé battu par le vent et la neige. Une véritable tempête. Et il faisait sombre. Et froid. Il marcha en tachant de maintenir un minimum de chaleur, serrant ses bras autour de son torse. Une buée s'échappait de ses lèvres à chaque expiration. Chaque flocon qui tombait sur lui, touchait sa peau, le brûlait par le froid. Il arriva sur le bord d'une falaise, une rivière gelée coulait en contrebas. Il observa autour de lui, à la recherche de la jeune femme mais il faisait tellement froid, tellement horrible qu'il ne pouvait voir à plus de quelques mètres. Il continua toutefois de marcher. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve, qu'il la sorte de cet état. Et il devait aussi bouger pour éviter de mourir gelé !</p><p>Au bout de ce qui lui semblait une éternité, ou peut-être deux, il la retrouva, au milieu d'une clairière. Elle était assise sur un rocher dans une robe noire, ses cheveux gris fouettant l'air, elle retenait ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle avait les épaules, les bras et les jambes recouvertes de neige, et elle en était entourée, un peu plus sur un côté que de l'autre, jetée par la tempête. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains glacées sur ses frêles épaules.</p><p>« Tonks, » dit-il en faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas claquer des dents. « Tonks, il faut que tu lâches prise, laisse-le partir sinon tu seras engloutie et détruite avec lui. Tonks, il ne voudrait pas que tu abandonnes. Il voudrait que tu te battes. Black voudrait que tu te battes pour toi, il voudrait qu'on se batte tous pour soutenir Potter. S'il te plaît, lâche prise et reviens avec moi. Sors de cette torpeur. Cela sera dur, tu pleureras encore beaucoup mais c'est la vie ! C'est la guerre ! C'est injuste ! S'il te plaît, Tonks, reviens ! Pour ton cousin ! »</p><p>Il lui parla pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, mais cela porta ses fruits. Elle finit par réagir et il put la ramener dans la réalité, la sortir de la prison qu'était devenu son esprit. Il la tenait maintenant dans ses bras, dans le lit. Elle s'était mise à pleurer sur son épaule. Il la serra tout contre lui et la berça, la laissant se calmer, il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire pour la faire réagir, elle l'avait entendue. Maintenant, elle avait juste besoin d'un pilier. Et il avait accepté d'être le sien par défaut.</p><p>Quand elle finit par se calmer, il lui tendit son mouchoir. Elle se frotta les yeux et se moucha. Il déposa ensuite le plateau-repas sur le lit et lui tendit les fioles de potions pour sa bronchite ainsi qu'une potion nutritionnelle. Il garda le silence en la regardant manger. Elle avait recommencé à pleurer silencieusement, mais elle finit son repas. Severus débarrassa le plateau et se leva. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il se tourna vers la sorcière.</p><p>« Tonks. » Elle leva les yeux. « Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un proche, quelqu'un sur lequel on tient plus que tout. Ce n'est pas bon de rester ainsi et de garder tout en soi, se renfermer. Parler te ferait beaucoup de bien. Si jamais tu as besoin, je suis disposé à t'écouter, même s'il s'agit de Black. Sinon, tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites mais ne disparais plus comme tu l'as fait ces derniers temps. Tu as inquiété l'Ordre. Nous avons cru que tu t'étais faite tuer… »</p><p>« Je suis désolée, » murmura-t-elle.</p><p>« De quoi ? » fit Severus en relevant un sourcil. « De faire ton deuil ? Ne le sois pas. Chacun affronte la mort à sa manière, et ce n'est jamais deux fois de la même manière. De nous avoir inquiétés ? Eh bien, ta mère ou un autre membre de l'Ordre aurait dû t'empêcher de partir. Je l'aurais fait si j'avais pu rester. Tu n'es pas en état d'être sur le terrain. »</p><p>« Merci, Severus. »</p><p>« De rien, Tonks. »</p><p>Et il sortit pour la laisser un peu seule, posant juste une alarme au cas où elle voudrait partir pour pouvoir la garder à l'œil.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Durant les semaines qui suivirent, une routine s'installa à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Severus préparait des potions tant pour l'Ordre que pour les mangemorts, faisait quelques missions et revenait chez lui pas toujours dans un état impeccable. Surtout quand il revenait de chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il avait subi doloris, Crucio et autres sortilèges de tortures. Au sein de la maison, Tonks avait légèrement nettoyé les pièces et lisait beaucoup. Elle avait pris congé au Ministère pour se ressourcer. Et elle discutait énormément avec Severus. Même quand elle parlait de Sirius, il écoutait sans rien dire, parfois il avait les lèvres un peu pincées mais il ne répliquait jamais.</p><p>Elle allait un peu mieux. Elle était complètement guérie et mangeait tous ses repas. Ils étaient convenus qu'ils feraient la cuisine une fois sur deux. Elle s'occupait d'ailleurs du repas, un simple tagliatelle carbonara avec un petit supplément de lardons.</p><p>Severus transplana dans son salon en catastrophe et s'effondra, inconscient par la quantité de magie que lui avait coûté le voyage. Tonks hurla et se précipita sur lui après avoir ôté la casserole du feu.</p><p>« Severus ! »</p><p>Elle lui toucha le dos. Il n'émit qu'un gémissement de douleur dans son inconscience. Elle lui ôta ses robes noires d'un sort, ainsi que sa chemise pour voir les dégâts. Il avait plusieurs entailles sur le torse et dans le dos et il perdait pas mal de sang. Pas assez pour en mourir mais c'était malgré tout assez sérieux. Il pouvait risquer une infection. Elle referma les plaies en agitant sa baguette au-dessus en de rapide va-et-vient tout en murmurant des <em>Vulnera Sanentur</em> dans une longue litanie. Elle n'était pas douée en sorts de soin et les plaies restèrent malgré tout mais elles étaient dorénavant beaucoup moins graves. Elle attira à elle un baume et l'appliqua en douceur avant de mettre des bandages.</p><p>Durant le processus, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer la fine musculature et les biceps de Severus. Il était bien bâti. Elle observa ensuite son visage qui n'était plus déformé par la douleur. Sans son masque de froideur, il avait l'air tellement plus séduisant. Et il avait tout pour plaire à la gente féminine et il se cachait sous un masque et de larges robes noires. Elle avait un peu deviné pourquoi. Elle commençait à comprendre le serpentard. Il avait aimé quelqu'un et l'avait perdu. Et depuis il avait peur de s'ouvrir pour être blessé à nouveau.</p><p>Elle le fit léviter et l'allongea dans le canapé. Elle le recouvrit ensuite d'une couverture avant de mettre ses robes à laver et de continuer à préparer le repas.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Quand Severus se leva, il faisait nuit noire dehors. Il était tout courbaturé. Il retint un gémissement en s'asseyant sur le canapé. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut les bandages serrés sur son torse. Il y passa une main. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur à ce niveau. Il les enleva délicatement et inspecta sa peau. Les plaies infligées par son détesté Seigneur étaient refermées, mais toujours visibles. Sa peau pâle était rouge autour. Il prit sa baguette et termina les soins qui lui avaient été administrés avant de se lever.</p><p>Il alla dans la cuisine et avisa le plateau-repas qui attendait sur la table. Il y avait une note juste à coté de la tasse de café.</p><p>
  <em>Severus,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu m'as fait peur ! Je me suis occupée au mieux de tes blessures mais les sortilèges de soin n'ont jamais été mon fort. J'espère que cela suffira.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je te souhaite un bon appétit et une bonne nuit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bises.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La Miss Catastrophe.</em>
</p><p>Severus sourit et s'installa à sa table pour manger calmement le repas en lisant la Gazette de la veille. Il reçut un appel urgent de Dumbledore et se précipita dans la cheminée après s'être rapidement habillé. Il arriva en trombe dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il le voyait assis sur le sol, se tenant la main en grimaçant. Cette dernière noircissait à vue d'œil sous le regard horrifié du serpentard. Il s'agenouilla auprès du vieil homme et, après avoir lancé un sort de diagnostic, limita les effets du maléfice à la main à défaut de pouvoir l'arrêter. Il aida ensuite Dumbledore à s'installer sur une chaise avant d'aller dans son laboratoire privé préparer une potion pour aider. Hélas, il ne pourrait rien faire pour sauver l'homme. Il ne pourrait que retarder sa mort.</p><p>Il se leva et se préparait à partir.</p><p>« Ne m'ignorez pas, Severus, » fit Dumbledore.</p><p>Il se figea. Une expression de tristesse passa sur son visage avant qu'il ne replace son masque froid et qu'il se tourne vers le vieil homme.</p><p>« Vous savez tout comme moi que Lord Voldemort va ordonner au jeune Malfoy de me tuer. » L'expression sur le visage de Dumbledore était suppliante. « S'il arrivait à Drago d'échouer, il se pourrait que Voldemort se tourne vers vous pour achever le travail. »</p><p>Severus serra les poings. Il croisa le regard bleu du vieil homme quand ce denier ajouta une dernière phrase. Un ordre. « C'est vous qui devrez me tuer, Severus ! »</p><p>« Pour que tout le monde me croit du coté du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Etes-vous devenu fou, Albus ?! » s'indigna le serpentard. « Non, je ne vous ôterai pas la vie, jamais ! »</p><p>« Severus ! »</p><p>Mais l'homme en noir était parti en claquant violemment la porte.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Tonks descendit les escaliers pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle s'arrêta dans le salon en voyant Severus assis dans le canapé la tête dans ses mains. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.</p><p>« Severus ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle.</p><p>Il redressa la tête et croisa le regard mauve de la métamorphomage. Cette dernière remarqua tout de suite la douleur dans les deux billes onyx. Et il était à la limite de craquer. Des larmes étaient contenues.</p><p>« Sev ? »</p><p>« Dumbledore est mourant, » murmura-t-il.</p><p>« Quoi ? »</p><p>Elle s'assit sur la table de salon. Elle avait répondu d'une voix blanche, même pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.</p><p>« Dumbledore est mourant, » répéta-t-il plus fortement.</p><p>« Comment est-ce arrivé ? »</p><p>« Un maléfice du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai réussi à le ralentir et le limiter mais il ne lui reste pas plus d'un an à vivre. »</p><p>« Cela va aller, Severus, » dit Tonks d'une voix rassurante.</p><p>« Je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit. Il … Il m'a demandé, quand le moment sera venu, que je le tue à la place de mon filleul. »</p><p>« Quoi ?! »</p><p>« J'ai déjà l'âme souillée par le crime. Drago est encore pur. Il m'a demandé de le tuer à sa place. »</p><p>« Mais pourquoi ? S'il est déjà mourant … »</p><p>« Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas ça qui me tracasse. Je le tuerai volontiers pour le soulager de la douleur car il va souffrir de plus en plus. Mais c'est plutôt le regard des autres… »</p><p>« Ils vont te prendre pour un traître, » comprit la jeune femme.</p><p>« Oui, » murmura-t-il. « Et Harry aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme un traître. Même s'il ne sait rien du lien que j'ai eu avec sa mère, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme un fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je l'ai toujours protégé. Pour elle. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme un traître. J'ai déjà fait tellement d'erreurs… »</p><p>Il craqua. Pour la première fois en quinze ans, il craqua. Et Tonks le prit dans ses bras et lui frotta le dos pour le réconforter. Severus serra la femme dans ses bras et inspira son odeur. Ses cheveux dégageaient une douce flagrance mentholée.</p><p>« Severus ? » fit-elle. « Quoi que tu décides de faire, je te suivrai car je sais que tu es un homme bien. Tu ne fais que te sacrifier pour les autres. Penses un peu à toi. »</p><p>« Tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera, je serai coincé. Un esclave. »</p><p>Elle l'écarta lentement de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains. « Harry le tuera. Et nous l'aiderons dans sa tâche. »</p><p>Il plaça une de ses mains sur la sienne. Elle avait la peau si douce. Elle avait pris un peu plus d'assurance ces dernières semaines et c'était maintenant à elle de le remettre sur pied. C'était affligeant. Pourtant, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Au contraire, cela lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il observa la jeune femme plus attentivement, ses yeux, la lueur, le feu qui y brûlait. Puis, il sentit le besoin de faire quelque chose de stupide. Il déplaça sa main et la posa sur la joue de Tonks. Il regarda ses lèvres et doucement il s'en rapprocha pour l'embrasser.</p><p>Tonks se figea de surprise avant de le lui rendre avec un léger sourire. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, lui autorisant l'accès pour approfondir le baiser s'il le désirait. Severus glissa sa langue dans la bouche de la métamorphomage et commença un ballet avec son homologue. Tonks avait une saveur fruitée. Il décala un peu sa tête sur le côté pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa bouche et glissa une main dans les cheveux qui avait repris depuis le temps une teinte auburn avec des mèches fushia.</p><p>Ils furent obligés d'interrompre ce pur moment de félicité pour reprendre et leurs esprits et leur souffle. Severus avait posé son front contre celui de la jeune femme, une main toujours glissée dans sa douce chevelure. Il rouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard heureux et le sourire de Tonks. Mais elle ne dit rien. Le serpentard ne dit rien non plus. Elle se glissa dans ses bras et se serra tout contre lui. Elle soupira d'aise tandis que Severus l'entourait de ses bras puissants, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.</p><p>Sa journée avait très mal commencé, avec Dumbledore, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait maintenant avec une femme aimante et compréhensive dans les bras. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une femme puisse lui laisser une chance. Lui le bâtard graisseux, la chauve-souris des cachots, le mangemort, le serpentard aigri qu'il était. Et Tonks venait de lui en laisser une. Elle lui avait promis de le suivre, quoi qu'il décide.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>L'école reprit, Severus dut repartir pour Poudlard. Mais il laissa à Tonks la possibilité d'occuper sa maison si elle le désirait. Elle avait décliné en souriant, disant que la maison perdait son charme sans lui à l'intérieur. Le serpentard retourna à ses cours – de DCFM cette fois, enfin, après toutes ces années – tandis qu'elle retournait travailler au ministère en tant qu'auror.</p><p>Au bout de quelques jours, le serpentard se mit à regretter l'absence de Miss Catastrophe qui avait égayé sa vie en l'espace de quelques semaines. Surtout la toute dernière où ils avaient passés beaucoup plus de temps ensemble à se parler, se découvrir totalement, se câliner et surtout s'embrasser. Avec elle, il se sentait rajeunir. Il se sentait vivre. Il se sentait libre.</p><p>Ensemble, ils avaient pris une décision : il tuerait Dumbledore pour le soulager mais aussi pour sauver Drago. Il resterait 'fidèle' au Lord Noir le temps qu'il faudrait à Harry pour le tuer, tout en aidant ce dernier dans l'ombre comme il l'avait toujours fait. Et quand la guerre serait finie et que le ministère commencerait à faire des prisonniers et que sera venu le moment de son jugement, elle fournirait la preuve que Dumbledore lui avait demandé ce sacrifice. Combiné au souvenir de la discussion avec Dumbledore dans son bureau, il aurait ses chances. A condition qu'il survive jusque-là, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, rien n'était moins sûr.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>C'était le réveillon de Noël. Pour une fois, tant Dumbledore que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le laissèrent tranquille. Il avait invité sa petite Nymph' à venir dîner. Il avait commandé chez un traiteur moldu un menu pour deux et rendait la maison un peu plus accueillante que d'habitude, avec les couleurs de Noël. Cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps que l'Impasse du Tisseur n'avait plus arboré ces couleurs. Il ajouta à cette ambiance festive une petite touche romantique avec quelques pétales de roses, mais pas trop, des bougies et quelques chandelles. Il espérait, après ces quelques mois à apprendre à se connaître et se chercher, s'échangeant quelques mots doux et de tendres baisers, qu'ils pourraient avancer d'un pas dans leur relation.</p><p>Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il sourit en allant ouvrir, allumant la radio d'un coup de baguette pour qu'il y ait un peu de musique, bien qu'en sourdine. Elle était là, sur le seuil de la porte, avec un merveilleux sourire.</p><p>« Bonsoir, Sev. »</p><p>« Bonsoir, Nymph' »</p><p>Il la débarrassa de son gros manteau noir et découvrit une magnifique robe longue en satin vert émeraude en dessous qui mettaient ses formes en valeur. Les manches étaient courtes et ornées de strass, les flancs étaient brodés de fils d'argent. Elle avait gardé ses cheveux détachés pour l'occasion mais au lieu des mèches fushia, on pouvait en voir quelques vertes dans sa tignasse auburn. La métamorphomage était ravissante.</p><p>Il l'embrassa tendrement après autant de temps séparés l'un de l'autre. Il était ravi de la revoir. Il l'amena ensuite lentement vers le salon pour discuter et se retrouver enfin, se complaisant dans une bulle de bonheur, rien que tous les deux, loin des soucis de la guerre, loin de Dumbledore, et surtout loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils mangèrent ensuite le repas. Un peu joueur, Severus piqua dans un roulé de sa Nymph' et le lui donna à manger. Elle avait ri doucement avant de venir le chercher. Elle lui avait rendu la pareille avec un morceau de bûche de Noël. Et pour dernier dessert, elle s'était retrouvée sur les genoux de son amant à l'embrasser.</p><p>Puis leur baiser se fit plus profond et passionné. Elle avait fait glisser ses mains sur sa chemise tandis qu'il tenait, une main dans son dos, l'autre sur sa cuisse. Alors que leurs langues dansaient à un rythme lent et qu'ils se gouttaient l'un l'autre, de doux gémissements de désirs s'échappèrent de leur échange. Le serpentard banda ses muscles, assura sa prise sur son aimée et se leva. Tonks, quant à elle, passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et, riant doucement de son initiative, continua de l'embrasser dans le cou. L'homme installa sa belle dans le canapé entreprit de déposer de doux baisers sur sa joue, dans son cou, dans le creux de son oreille, tout en lui caressant le corps à travers le tissu de satin de sa robe. Il n'attendait qu'un mot pour aller plus loin. Qu'un mot pour lui offrir le paradis.</p><p>Elle se mit à gémir de plus en plus, le faisant sourire. Il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Elle avait ouvert sa chemise et faisait glisser ses mains sur son torse, dessinant le contour de ses muscles avec ses doigts.</p><p>« Sev, » haleta-t-elle. Il croisa son regard argent en ce jour. Elle brûlait de désir. « Est-ce que tu pourrais … ? » Elle rougit. « Est-ce qu'on pourrait … »</p><p>Il releva un sourcil, attendant qu'elle finisse sa demande, bien qu'ayant parfaitement compris ce qu'elle voulait. Mais il était un serpentard …. Il sourit et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui demander dans un murmure sensuel.</p><p>« Oui ? Que veux-tu, Nymph' ? »</p><p>« Je voudrais que … » Il continua de la distraire de baisers et de caresses appuyées sur son corps à travers sa robe. « Je voudrais m'offrir à toi. »</p><p>« Ce qui veut dire ? »</p><p>« Est-ce que tu veux bien … me faire l'amour ? »</p><p>« Eh bien, voilà, » sourit Severus en croisant son regard. « Était-ce si difficile ? »</p><p>Elle sourit en levant les yeux au ciel avant de laisser échapper un couinement alors qu'il la caressait une fois de plus entre les jambes à travers le tissu. Il glissa une main derrière son dos pour défaire lentement la fermeture. Il parsema chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau dévoilée de baiser, la faisant languir. Elle goûtait la pêche. Pendant ce temps, elle avait ôté entièrement la chemise de Severus et le caressait toujours plus, titillant de ces doigts ses tétons, allant jusqu'à les pincer avec délice. Le serpentard gémit. Il attrapa son aimée et l'installa à califourchon sur lui après lui avoir dénudé le haut du corps.</p><p>Il glissa ses mains sur sa menue mais ferme poitrine tout en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il refit courir ensuite sa langue sur sa peau douce et sucrée. Il aurait aimé goûter à ses mamelons, mais la métamorphomage décida de prendre un peu plus de contrôle sur leurs ébats et entreprit de l'embrasser, le lécher et lui mordiller le torse tout en descendant avec ses mains au niveau de sa taille. Elle défit lentement sa ceinture tout en laissant parfois volontairement déraper sa main vers le renflement qui commençait à se faire délicieusement douloureux. Severus gémit. Elle baissa ensuite lentement son pantalon et son boxer, libérant sa verge de l'étau serré que représentait le tissu. Tonks commença à la caresser avec lenteur, tirant gémissement sur gémissement, tout en continuant d'embrasser le ventre du serpentard, descendant toujours plus bas.</p><p>Quand elle arriva au niveau de l'objet de ses convoitises, elle souffla dessus, notant déjà la présence d'une perle blanche de désir qu'elle prit soin de lécher. Nouveau gémissement. Elle sourit en attrapant le sexe dans sa bouche et en commençant un lent va-et-vient et en faisant tourner sa langue autour. Elle malaxa les bourses et les pétrit avec amour. Au bout de quelques instants, elle sentit Severus donner des coups de reins et elle accéléra le mouvement avec plaisir. Le serpentard n'était plus que sensation. Il avait les poings serrés sur le dossier de son canapé et gémissait de plaisir. Il glissa ensuite une main dans les cheveux de sa belle. Il se sentit monter.</p><p>« Aah … Nymph' ….. Nymph'… Je vais … »</p><p>Il se tendit sous la libération. Il en trembla de plaisir. Nymphadora, quant à elle, but la semence de son homme jusqu'à la dernière goutte avant de revenir l'embrasser à pleine bouche.</p><p>« Tu as avalé… Tu n'étais pas obligée, » murmura-t-il, tremblant toujours de plaisir.</p><p>« Je voyais le plaisir que je te faisais, Sev. Cela m'a fait plaisir de le faire. »</p><p>Il sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau et l'attrapa fermement, il remarqua qu'elle avait profité de la fellation pour ôter entièrement sa robe. Il la coucha devant le feu de la cheminée et entreprit de l'embrasser sur chaque parcelle de son corps, léchant un sein, le titillant et le mordillant, tandis qu'il flattait l'autre de sa main. En même temps, il avait glissé son autre main entre ses cuisses, effleurant son bouton d'amour. Elle se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort de cette caresse en particulier. Et entendant cela, Severus se sentit durcir à nouveau mais décida, en bon serpentard, de ne pas précipiter les choses. Il descendit plutôt sur son ventre, l'embrassant, laissant glisser sa langue dans son nombril et arriva lentement entre ses jambes.</p><p>« Oh ! Merlin ! » s'exclama Tonks en arquant le dos. « Ah ! »</p><p>Severus s'était mis à lécher et à suçoter le petit bout de chair rose extrêmement sensible et appréciait chaque cri de plaisir qu'il soutirait à sa belle. Il sentit une main se glisser dans ses cheveux. Elle serrait un peu plus sa poigne par moment, lui causant un léger étirement du cuir chevelu.</p><p>« Je t'en prie, Sev, prends-moi ! Tout de suite ! » s'exclama-t-elle au bout de quelques instants, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre.</p><p>L'homme s'exécuta en souriant et, après s'être lancé un sort pour se lubrifier, il s'installa correctement au-dessus de sa Nymph' et l'embrassa tout en rentrant délicatement en elle. Ne voyant sur son visage aucun inconfort, il commença un lent va-et-vient. Les gémissements de plaisir de Tonks se transformèrent rapidement en cris. Lui-même n'était pas avare en gémissements et grognements de félicité. Il accéléra la cadence alors que sa belle se balançait de plus en plus vite sous lui, rapprochant toujours plus ses hanches pour le sentir plus profondément. Elle faisait courir ses mains sur torse et dans son dos, le griffant par moment.</p><p>« Plus fort ! Je t'en supplie ! Ah ! Encore ! »</p><p>Severus sourit et accéléra ses coups de butoirs. Elle avait fini par enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il commençait à approcher. Il le voyait, le sentait. Et en croisant le regard plein de luxure, en entendant le cri de son amante, sentant ses mouvements sous lui, autour de lui, il pouvait en déduire la même chose pour elle. Quelques instants plus tard, il se libéra en elle dans un grognement de plaisir alors qu'elle rejoignait le nirvana en même temps que lui.</p><p>Épuisé et tremblant encore, il s'effondra sur le corps de sa belle, sa tête sur sa poitrine et il écouta le doux battement de son cœur ralentir et sa respiration s'apaiser. Il se retira quelques minutes plus tard et la prit dans ses bras. Il attira à lui une chaude couverture et rendit le sol un peu plus confortable pour eux deux d'un informulé et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, souriant.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Il savait que ce serait pour bientôt, le Seigneur des Ténèbres jubilait et était un peu trop content à son goût. Les mangemorts allaient bientôt envahir Poudlard. Très bientôt. Quelque chose lui disait que ce serait le soir même puisque Dumbledore était de sortie avec le jeune Harry. C'était le moment propice.</p><p>Rien que de se souvenir des dernières paroles que lui avait dites Dumbledore au sujet du jeune fils Potter lui saignait le cœur. Harry devait mourir. Il devait donner sa vie pour eux tous car une partie du Seigneur des Ténèbres vivait en lui. Il en avait longuement pleuré. Finalement, il ne pourrait pas respecter la promesse qu'il avait faite sur la tombe de sa meilleure amie, son unique amie. Et à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il priait Lily de le pardonner.</p><p>Il transplana jusqu'au Terrier et trouva la personne qu'il espérait trouver. Pas sa Nymph'. Non. S'il la voyait maintenant, il perdrait tout courage et fuirait avec elle en laissant tout derrière lui. Il avait encore une dernière mission à accomplir pour sauver le monde sorcier du Lord Noir. Il devait pour cela se faire haïr encore plus. Mais il espérait malgré tout que, en plus de Tonks, une autre personne croirait en lui. Il avait des doutes là-dessus, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de lui demander un service.</p><p>Cette personne, Remus Lupin.</p><p>Et Lupin se trouvait justement au Terrier. Severus s'avança rapidement vers lui.</p><p>« Severus ? » fit le loup. « Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »</p><p>« Oui, » répondit le serpentard avec la gorge légèrement nouée. « J'aurais besoin que tu m'accordes une faveur. » Lupin haussa les sourcils, surpris par sa demande. « J'aimerais que tu donnes ceci à Tonks et que, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que je fasse, je veux que tu me promettes que tu la protégeras. »</p><p>« Severus, tu m'inquiètes. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »</p><p>« Remus, je t'en prie, » implora le serpentard dans un murmure, audible que du loup. « Promets-le moi. Promets-moi que tu la protégeras quand je ne serais pas là pour le faire moi-même. »</p><p>« D'accord, Severus, » répondit Remus, encore plus surpris qu'il l'ait appelé par son prénom. « Je te promets sur ma vie, ma magie et sur mon coté loup que je protégerai Nymphadora Tonks. »</p><p>Severus tendit une main reconnaissante au loup qui la serra. « Merci, Lupin. Merci beaucoup. »</p><p>« Severus, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »</p><p>« Demande-lui, elle t'expliquera, » murmura-t-il. « Pardonne-moi. Je n'ai juste pas le choix. »</p><p>Et le serpentard partit rapidement, laissant un Remus perplexe derrière lui.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le ciel s'assombrissait, les nuages commencèrent à cacher la lune et les étoiles. Severus sentait sa marque le brûler. Il se détourna de la fenêtre et partit vers la tour d'astronomie. Drago devait y être pour tuer Dumbledore avec les autres. Quand il arriva sur la plateforme inférieure, il entendit Bellatrix féliciter Drago pour avoir désarmé le vieux mage. Il ne restait que peu de temps. Il croisa Harry qui menaçait son filleul pour protéger le directeur.</p><p>'<em>Quel noble garçon. Lily tu en serais si fière !'</em></p><p>Il se fit volontairement remarquer tout en le menaçant de sa baguette. Il lui intimant le silence d'un simple geste et monta à l'étage supérieur rejoindre les autres mangemorts, Drago et Albus.</p><p>« Allez, Drago, » s'exclama Bellatrix. « Maintenant ! »</p><p>« Non, » dit Severus en arrivant derrière tout le petit monde rassemblé.</p><p>Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui. Il observa Dumbledore. Il tenait à peine sur ses pieds, il peinait vraiment à garder son équilibre. Quand il croisa son regard, il ne vit qu'une seule demande dans ces yeux bleus si perçants. Dumbledore l'implorait.</p><p>« Severus, » dit le vieux mage. « Aidez-moi. »</p><p>Le serpentard hurla intérieurement, le regard douloureux et prononça ces deux simples mots qui allaient faire de sa vie un enfer durant un temps encore indéterminé. Mais deux mots qui pouvaient tout changer. Il tendit sa baguette vers son mentor, protecteur et ami.</p><p>« <em>Avada Kedavra</em>. »</p><p>Il vit le regard de Dumbledore s'éteindre alors qu'il basculait dans le vide, par-dessus la balustrade de la tour d'Astronomie. Bellatrix fit apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel en riant et hurlant comme une démente. Severus attrapa son filleul par l'épaule et le tira. Ils devaient tous partir et vite. Drago respirait rapidement, trop rapidement. Il était à la limite de l'hyperventilation. Il lui serra l'épaule pour le rassurer tout en le poussant à avancer.</p><p>« Plus tard, Drago, je te donnerai un calmant, » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille après avoir lancé un sort d'intimité autour d'eux. « Maintenant, il faut partir. Dépêche-toi. Ca va aller, je te le promets. »</p><p>Bellatrix riait aux éclats et détruisait tout sur son passage : vitres, tableaux, statues, … La Grande Salle était jonchées de vaisselles détruites et de verre brisé après son passage. Ils descendirent vers l'entrée de Poudlard. Quand ils arrivèrent vers la cabane d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse, la folle la fit exploser. Le bruit n'empêcha toutefois pas Severus d'entendre le hurlement et les paroles de colère de la personne qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir ni affronter. Harry.</p><p>« Snape ! Il avait confiance en vous ! »</p><p>Il se tourna vers les autres. « Partez ! »</p><p>Harry engagea le combat, guidé par sa haine et sa peine. Severus para aisément mais ne répliqua pas. Bellatrix ne se gêna pas pour attaquer et le Survivant fut projeté en arrière et tomba sur le dos.</p><p>« Non ! » claqua le serpentard en direction de la cinglée. « Il appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »</p><p>Elle soupira mais partit, le laissant seul avec le gamin. Il lui jeta un dernier regard douloureux, que le jeune homme ne vit pas, toujours à terre, et il partit. Toutefois, le garçon avait trouvé la force de se relever pour l'attaquer avec l'un de ses propres sortilèges. Il se retourna vivement et para, toujours aussi aisément, propulsant Harry au sol. Douloureusement. Il se rapprocha de lui.</p><p>« Vous osez utiliser mes propres sorts contre moi, Potter, » fit-il de sa voix basse et menaçante. Il se dégoûtait lui-même à présent de lui infliger cela, mais il devait garder les apparences. « Oui, je suis le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. »</p><p>Il le désarma du pied et, un tout dernier regard dans ses yeux émeraudes, assombris par la noirceur de la nuit, détectant toute la haine, la tristesse, la douleur et la trahison dans son regard, il partit en le laissant là, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne risquait plus rien. Du moins, pour le moment. Il rejoignit les autres au Manoir Malfoy où il recevrait la récompense et les honneurs pour avoir tué Dumbledore. Pour avoir tué son mentor. Pour avoir tué son ami. D'avance, Severus avait envie de vomir.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Quand Tonks vit débouler Remus chez elle, rien qu'à voir son visage sombre, elle avait compris et avait laissé couler une larme.</p><p>« Tonks, » fit le loup, hésitant. « Je ne sais pas si je dois te la donner mais, Snape m'a demandé … enfin, voilà. »</p><p>Il lui tendit une enveloppe. Elle reconnut l'écriture fine de son amant. Elle l'ouvrit et la lut.</p><p>
  <em>Ma douce Nymph',</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pardonne-moi de t'envoyer cette lettre au lieu de me déplacer te le dire de vive voix. J'avais peur de perdre mon courage et de ne pas faire ce qu'il m'a demandé. Si tu savais, je ne rêve que d'une chose, fuir. Fuir loin d'ici, loin de l'Angleterre, loin de la guerre et de vivre à tes cotés. Je souhaite vraiment aller plus loin avec toi. Quand tout sera terminé, qu'il sera vaincu définitivement et si je suis toujours en vie et que tu voudras toujours de moi, je te promets de t'aimer et de te chérir pour la vie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pardonne-moi, mon amour. Sache que chaque jour qui me sera accordé, je penserai à toi et que rien qu'écrire ces mots me déchire le cœur car je sais que nous serons séparés pour une longue durée. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Tu l'as réveillé, il est à toi pour toujours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avec tout mon amour,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ton Sev.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PS : Au cas où, brûle ceci pour plus de sécurité.</em>
</p><p>Le parchemin se froissa entre ses doigts tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Remus vint s'installer auprès d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.</p><p>« Il m'a également fait promettre de te protéger, » avoua-t-il après quelques instants.</p><p>« C'est tout lui, » murmura-t-elle.</p><p>« Il m'a dit que je devais te demander une explication. Que je devais le pardonner mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela, Tonks ? »</p><p>« Fais-moi un serment de sorcier, fais-moi le serment de ne rien dévoiler avant le moment propice et tu sauras tout. »</p><p>Devant l'air sérieux de la sorcière, le loup fit le serment et apprit toute la vérité sur l'état de Dumbledore, son assassinat et sur les deux dernières missions que devait encore faire Severus : faire croire qu'il était du coté de Voldemort et en même temps guider Harry dans l'ombre dans sa quête pour tuer le mage noir.</p><p>Remus soupira.</p><p>« Severus, pourquoi dois-tu encore endosser le mauvais rôle ? » murmura-t-il. « Tu as déjà tellement payé … »</p><p>Il serra Tonks contre lui pour la réconforter.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle avait la nausée tous les matins. Tonks alla voir un médicomage en compagnie de Remus. Après un diagnostic, il apparut qu'elle était enceinte. Il était encore tôt pour lui désigner le sexe de son enfant. Elle en était heureuse, mais aussi très angoissée par les temps qui courraient. Et Severus qui ne pourrait pas en avoir la nouvelle. Alors que pourtant c'était important pour lui de le savoir, de l'apprendre.</p><p>Elle rentra chez sa mère en compagnie de son ami et protecteur.</p><p>« On trouvera une solution pour le lui dire, Tonks, » dit Remus en la prenant dans ses bras. « On va trouver. »</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Severus rentra à Poudlard en tremblant et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers l'infirmerie. La capture d'Harry avait été un échec cuisant malgré ses bonnes informations. Il en était ravi. Même si son corps hurlait le contraire tellement il souffrait. Mme Pomfresh s'occupa immédiatement de lui, soignant ses blessures et soulageant ses nerfs enflammés par une grande quantité de doloris subis. Il accueillit l'inconscience avec bonheur.</p><p>A son réveil, les jumeaux Carrow étaient à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner aussi. Ils étaient les nouveaux professeurs de Poudlard, tandis que Severus en était devenu le directeur. Les choses allaient changer à l'école et allaient devenir bien sombres. Le serpentard se promit de protéger un maximum les élèves. Mais il savait d'avance que beaucoup souffriraient. C'était inévitable.</p><p>Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de l'infirmière.</p><p>« … Et tu as intérêt à bien lire la notice, cette fois-ci, Severus, » termina-t-elle en lui mettant un flacon dans les mains.</p><p>'<em>Attends … Quoi ?!'</em> Il ne comprenait pas. <em>'Mais depuis quand j'ai besoin de lire une notice ? Elle ne lui avait encore jamais fait ce genre de remarque…'</em></p><p>« Merci, Poppy. Je tacherai le faire, » répondit-il néanmoins.</p><p>Il se pencha sur la petite bouteille, ignorant le ricanement des deux autres mangemorts présents dans la pièce. Il n'y avait rien de spécial sur l'étiquette. Sauf un <em>NT</em> qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il glissa son doigt sur le papier et vit qu'il se décollait légèrement du flacon. Comprenant l'astuce, il l'embarqua, salua les Carrow d'un hochement sec de la tête et partit pour le bureau directorial.</p><p>Il décolla le papier du flacon pour trouver un bien étrange message de la part de sa belle car il reconnaissait son écriture.</p><p>
  <em>1 + 1 = 3</em>
</p><p>N'ayant rien trouvé d'autre d'important sur le papier, il le brûla et réfléchit à ce message codé. Il lui fallut pas mal de temps pour en comprendre la signification. Et quand il l'eut compris, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres fines tandis qu'une larme solitaire coulait sur sa joue. Il allait être papa et il n'était pas auprès d'elle pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve particulière.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Il marchait dans les couloirs, ses capes noires virevoltant autour de lui. Il venait encore de sauver in extremis un élève de la folie des Carrow. Il monta dans son bureau rapidement. Il avisa le paquet qui attendait sur sa table. Des ingrédients. Comme il n'avait rien commandé, il sortit prudemment sa baguette et l'inspecta. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Il y trouva du mucus de véracrasse, de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre, des écailles de dragon et de l'aconit. En attrapant le pot avec l'asphodèle, il entendit le bruit d'un verre que l'on cognait. Il regarda plus attentivement le récipient : il y avait un autre flacon à l'intérieur. Il le récupéra pour découvrir un souvenir. Il le versa dans la pensine et plongea.</p><p>Il se retrouva dans une salle d'auscultation de Sainte Mangouste. Il reconnut sa Nymph' qui tenait la main de Remus. Ce dernier entourait les épaules de la sorcière d'un bras protecteur. Une médicomage avait placé de la crème sur le ventre qui avait commencé à s'arrondir. Severus comprit : c'était le souvenir de l'échographie. Il alla se poster de l'autre coté de sa belle et regarda l'écran, la gorge nouée.</p><p>« Regardez, » fit la médicomage en posant son doigt sur l'écran. « Juste là. C'est un garçon. Mes félicitations. »</p><p>Il sourit. Des larmes de joies roulèrent le long de ses joues. Il regarda ensuite son amante qui souriait tout en caressant son ventre.</p><p>« Je t'aime, Nymph, » murmura-t-il avant de quitter la pensine.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Severus marchait dans les bois le plus silencieusement possible. Il guidait Harry avec son patronus pour qu'il vienne rechercher l'épée dans le lac. Il en avait besoin pour détruire les horcruxes. Il avait hâte que la guerre se termine, il en avait assez de souffrir physiquement et psychologiquement. Il en avait assez de s'inquiéter pour sa Nymph', pour son fils, pour Drago et pour Harry. Il en avait assez d'être l'esclave d'un fou. Il en avait assez d'être vu comme un traître aux yeux de tous. Même de ceux qui étaient ses plus proches amis parmi ses collègues. Minerva le regardait avec crainte d'être la prochaine. Les élèves s'écartaient sur son passage, effrayés. Il inspirait la peur plus que jamais. Et il commençait sérieusement à avoir horreur de son image.</p><p>Il observa le jeune gryffondor plongé, presque tout nu, dans l'eau du lac gelée.</p><p>'<em>J'espère qu'il s'est appliqué un sortilège de réchauffement parce qu'elle doit être vraiment glaciale !'</em></p><p>Harry resta trop longtemps sous l'eau du point de vue du Serpentard. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il était prêt à intervenir quand le jeune Weasley apparut et plongea dans l'eau pour repêcher son ami et l'épée. Rassuré, il repartit pour Poudlard.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>« Tonks ? » fit Remus alors qu'un étrange bruit d'eau qui tombe s'était fait entendre la pièce d'à coté. « Tonks, est-ce que ça va ? »</p><p>« Euh … Remus … Je crois que … Je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux. »</p><p>Le loup arriva dans le salon et vit la jeune sorcière fixer le sol à ses pieds. Une flaque d'eau s'y étendait. Complètement surpassé, il ne pensa qu'à faire une chose.</p><p>« Andromeda ! » appela-t-il en sortant rapidement de la pièce. « Andromeda ! Il arrive ! »</p><p>Tonks se pencha en avant sous la pointe de douleur qui lui transperça les entrailles. Le travail avait en effet commencé. Sa mère la rejoignit avec un regard rassurant et ils partirent tous les trois pour Sainte Mangouste.</p><p>Bon sang, que cela était douloureux ! Douze longues heures de travail avec des contactions de plus en plus proches et douloureuses. Elle en broyait littéralement les doigts de Remus entre ses mains quand elle poussait. Mais finalement, elle mit au monde un merveilleux petit garçon. Au moment où il sortit, elle se sentit mieux, toute la tension de son corps se relâcha un instant face à l'expulsion de ce petit corps. Le loup eut l'honneur de couper le cordon à la place du père de l'enfant et les médicomages partirent le nettoyer.</p><p>« Avez-vous trouvé un nom pour ce ravissant petit garçon ? » demanda la sage-femme qui le ramena auprès de sa mère.</p><p>« Non, » répondit tristement Tonks. « J'espérais que son père soit là pour pouvoir en choisir un ensemble. »</p><p>La médicomage comprit et lui serra le bras en signe de réconfort avant de la laisser pour s'occuper d'autres patients. Tonks serra son fils tout contre son sein. Elle l'observa. Il avait les cheveux noirs de son père et quand elle le vit ouvrir ses petits yeux, elle croisa les sombre onyx de Severus. Elle sourit.</p><p>« Remus, regarde, » dit-elle.</p><p>Le loup se pencha pour observer le poupon.</p><p>« Oui, c'est le digne fils de son père, » sourit-il à son tour. « Il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. »</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Severus descendaient les marches du Grand Escalier de Poudlard. Il avait convié tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle en urgence. Il le sentait, c'était le début de la fin. Et il avait peur. Il avait enfoui dans les poches de sa robe quelques fioles d'antidote contre le poison de Nagini ainsi que des baumes de soin et des potions de régénération sanguine. Harry avait été vu à Pré-au-Lard. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la dernière bataille ne se joue.</p><p>Il entra dans le Réfectoire et se plaça entre les jumeaux Carrow. Les quatre maisons étaient en rang, debout, calmes. Tous les professeurs étaient là également. Il fit courir son regard sur l'assemblée. Il faisait encore sombre dehors et le peu de lumière diffusée dans la pièce rendait la situation encore plus angoissante. Il grimaça intérieurement, combattit la bile qui lui remontait et continua de jouer son rôle du parfait connard.</p><p>« Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous ai convoqué à cette heure tardive … » commença-t-il lentement, de sa voix basse et menaçante. « J'ai eu connaissance que plus tôt dans la soirée …, Harry Potter a été vu à Pré-au-Lard. »</p><p>Les élèves murmurèrent entre eux quelques secondes avant qu'un silence de mort se réimpose de lui-même. Severus s'avança de quelques pas.</p><p>« Si l'un d'entre vous, élèves ou professeurs, vient en aide à Mr Potter, il se verra infliger une punition à la mesure de la gravité de sa transgression. D'autre part, toute personne ayant connaissance des agissements de Mr Potter et qui ne viendrait pas m'en informer maintenant se verrait être puni avec une égale sévérité. »</p><p>Severus avait vraiment envie de vomir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire les mots qui suivaient.</p><p>« Alors, s'il y a une personne dans cette salle qui sait quoi que ce soit sur les agissements de Mr Potter au cours de la soirée, j'invite cette personne à m'en informer … maintenant. »</p><p>Il y eut un silence encore plus pesant. Puis, des pas se firent entendre du côté des Gryffondors et Harry sortit de leurs rangs. Une expression de choc et de surprise se fit entendre dans la Grande Salle. Severus observa le garçon. Il s'attendait à voir de la haine, de la colère dans son regard. Là, il ne voyait que de la confiance. Il était déstabilisé par autant de calme et de confiance.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens si je mélange de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? » demanda-t-il.</p><p>Bien qu'il gardait son masque froid, ses yeux s'allumèrent de cette étincelle de malice. Harry savait pour lui. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent ensuite sur les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il croisa le regard de sa Nymph' ainsi que celui du loup, et des autres. Aucune haine à son encontre. Le jeune Gryffondor s'avança contre lui et le menaça de sa baguette.</p><p>« Faites ce que vous avez à faire, Snape. Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire. »</p><p>Sa voix était ferme. Le serpentard sortit sa baguette, prêt à jouer le jeu mais Minerva s'interposa. Et dans ses yeux à elle, il y avait de la colère et de la haine. Et une détermination de Gryffondor. Il en fut peiné mais la comédie serait moins difficile à jouer car le duel serait réel. Il se garda d'attaquer le premier. Elle s'en chargea. Et férocement. Il para et recula. Il neutralisa au passage les jumeaux pour leur laisser le château de libre et avec un dernier regard pour son amour, il partit rejoindre son détesté Maître.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Severus disparut en brisant la grande baie vitrée sur son passage.</p><p>« Lâche ! » s'écria McGonagall.</p><p>Remus, Tonks et Harry s'approchèrent de la vieille sorcière.</p><p>« Mr Potter, j'espère que vous aviez une excellente raison de revenir, » dit cette dernière. « De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »</p><p>« De temps, professeur, » répondit Harry. « Le plus de temps possible. »</p><p>« Allez-y, Potter, faites ce que vous avez à faire. Je vais protéger le château. » La sorcière lui fit un fin sourire. « Potter. Je suis contente de vous voir. »</p><p>« Moi aussi, professeur, » sourit Harry avant de disparaître dans le couloir.</p><p>Remus et Tonks suivirent McGonagall dans la cour avec les autres membres de l'Ordre, après qu'elle ait envoyé toute la maison serpentard dans les cachots. Elle envoya au combat toutes les statues de Poudlard pour défendre l'école et ils élevèrent tous un puissant bouclier pour retarder Lord Voldemort et ses troupes. Une fois que ce fut fait, Remus se tourna vers son ancienne directrice de maison et ex-collègue.</p><p>« Minerva, » dit-il. « Vous avez été trop dure avec Severus. »</p><p>« Il a tué Dumbledore ! »</p><p>« Nous le savons tous, mais il l'a fait parce que Dumbledore le lui a demandé. Il était déjà mourant. Nous avons tous les souvenirs nécessaires pour le prouver. Nous avons juste gardé le silence jusqu'à présent pour garantir sa couverture. »</p><p>« Oh mais…, » s'horrifia McGonagall.</p><p>« Oui, Minerva. Il est avec nous et il a subi le fait d'être considéré comme un traître et ne pas pouvoir être présent pour sa famille et son fils. Il ne sait même pas à quoi il ressemble. »</p><p>« Il dit vrai, professeur, » intervint Tonks, l'air légèrement triste. Elle sortit quelques fioles. « Tenez, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu récupérer chez lui. C'est l'antidote contre le venin du familier de Voldemort. Nous en avons tous quelques fioles au cas où. Bonne chance. »</p><p>« Nous en aurons tous besoin, » fit pensivement Kingsley.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Severus était dans la Cabane Hurlante au côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il gardait à l'œil l'immense serpent qui était lové dans la cage magique. Il dut reporter son attention sur le visage reptilien et les yeux carmin du Lord Noir.</p><p>« J'ai un problème, Severus, » déclara-t-il d'une voix douce.</p><p>« Maître ? »</p><p>« Pourquoi ne fonctionne-t-elle pas avec moi, Severus ? » demanda-t-il en montrant la baguette de sureau.</p><p>« M… Maître ? Je ne comprends pas. Vous … Vous avez accompli avec cette baguette de véritables prouesses magiques. »</p><p>Severus tremblait intérieurement de peur.</p><p>« Non. J'ai accompli ma magie habituelle. Je suis un très grand sorcier. Mais il semblerait que la baguette ... me résiste. »</p><p>Le ton qu'employait le Seigneur des Ténèbres était doux, calme, songeur. Trop pour que Severus sente le danger. Ce dernier garda le silence. Il fixait la baguette de sureau glisser entre les doigts blanchâtres de son Maître.</p><p>« Peut-être en connais-tu la raison ? » poursuivit le mage noir. « Après tout, tu es un homme intelligent, Severus. Tu as été un bon et fidèle serviteur et je regrette ce qui doit malheureusement arriver. »</p><p>« Maître… »</p><p>« La baguette de sureau ne peut m'obéir pleinement, Severus, parce que je ne suis pas son vrai maître. Elle appartient au sorcier qui a tué son ancien propriétaire. C'est toi qui as tué Albus Dumbledore et tant que tu vivras, la baguette de sureau ne pourra m'appartenir véritablement. »</p><p>« Maître ! » protesta Severus en levant sa propre baguette magique.</p><p>Il n'avait plus à l'esprit que survivre, retrouver Nymph' et rencontrer son fils dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom.</p><p>« Il ne peut en être autrement ! » répliqua Voldemort. « Je dois maîtriser cette baguette, Severus. Maîtriser la baguette pour maîtriser enfin Potter ! »</p><p>Le mage noir fit un geste vif de sa baguette et la cage de Nagini se déplaça dans les airs, vers Severus. Ce dernier ne put que pousser un cri quand il comprit ce qui lui arrivait et il se retrouva la tête dans la bulle magique, et ce jusqu'aux épaules. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres siffla et le serpent attaqua. La morsure fut atroce, le venin brûlant alors qu'il circulait dans ses veines à une vitesse folle. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et son corps fut pris de convulsion. Il fut ensuite libéré de la cage et il s'écroula sur le sol. Il entendit vaguement les faux regrets de son Maître avant qu'il ne sorte, le laissant pour mort.</p><p>Severus voyait trouble, ses mains tremblaient. Il vit vaguement son sang s'écouler sur le sol en une immense flaque alors qu'il cherchait les potions dont il avait besoin dans sa poche. Il trouva finalement les flacons pour ne pouvoir émettre qu'une plainte désespérée en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient été brisés quand il s'était écroulé. Il pleura de douleur, physique mais aussi pour son maux de cœur. Il pleurait sa Nymph' qu'il ne reverrait plus et ne pourrait plus embrasser, serrer contre lui, pleurait pour ce fils qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui ne connaîtrait jamais son père, et il pleurait pour Harry car il n'aurait jamais plus la chance de pouvoir s'excuser d'avoir été un parfait bâtard avec lui.</p><p>Il se laissa aller peu à peu vers l'inconscience. Un mouvement attira toutefois son regard et il le vit approcher et appliquer une main sûre sur sa plaie béante.</p><p>« Doucement, Severus, » dit Harry avec un léger sourire. « On va vous sortir de là. Hermione, les potions, vite. »</p><p>Le serpentard fixait ses yeux émeraude. Ceux de Lily. Et il trouva la force de parler, de dire quelques mots avant de sombrer.</p><p>« Je suis désolé, Harry, » murmura-t-il dans une voix rauque. « Veille sur ma famille pour moi. »</p><p>« Vous veillerez vous-même sur Tonks et votre fils, Severus. Je vous le promets. » Le gryffondor avait glissé sa main dans celle de Severus et la serrait. « Vous allez vous en sortir. »</p><p>Severus sombra dans l'inconscience sans pouvoir trouver la force de dire à Harry que c'était impossible.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Tonks attendait patiemment que Severus se réveille tout en berçant son petit trésor âgé maintenant d'un peu près deux mois. Elle ne lui avait pas encore donné de nom. Et elle avait eu raison d'attendre. Ils étaient enfin réunis. Elle avait embrassé Harry, Ron et Hermione de lui avoir ramené son amant. Et plus jamais elle ne le lâcherait. Elle espérait même qu'il la demande en mariage.</p><p>« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Harry en arrivant au chevet de Severus.</p><p>« Il va bien mieux, » sourit Tonks. « Sa respiration est déjà beaucoup plus profonde et aisée. Tu lui as sauvé la vie, Harry. Tu nous as tous sauvé. Merci de tout cœur. »</p><p>« Il m'a demandé de veiller sur vous deux. »</p><p>« Tout comme il l'avait demandé à Remus, il y a un an. »</p><p>« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te féliciter pour l'heureuse événement. Mes félicitations, Tonks. »</p><p>« Merci, Harry, » sourit la métamorphomage.</p><p>« Envoie-moi un hibou quand il reprendra conscience, s'il te plait. »</p><p>« Bien sûr. »</p><p>Le Sauveur du monde magique sortit. Tonks étouffa un bâillement. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle veillait Severus. Elle était épuisée. Elle attendit que Remus ne revienne pour aller se reposer dans le lit d'à côté. Le loup cala le petit bout dans le creux de son bras. Son deuxième louveteau. Peut-être pas de son sang, mais son côté bestial l'avait adopté, au même titre qu'Harry. Ils faisaient tous les deux parties de sa meute. Il sourit tendit qu'il berçait le bébé dans ses bras et lui chantait une berceuse que sa propre mère lui chantait quand il était enfant.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Severus se réveilla lentement et papillonna des yeux pour reconnaître son environnement. Il reconnut l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Un élancement horrible le prit au niveau de la gorge et il gémit de douleur. Un mouvement sur le coté le fit se tendre.</p><p>« Du calme, Severus, » fit la voix de Remus alors que le loup entrait dans son champ de vision. « C'est fini. La guerre est finie, vieux serpent. » Il s'éloigna pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard. « Laisse-moi t'aider à te redresser. »</p><p>Le serpentard lança un regard noir pour la forme, faisant sourire le gryffondor alors qu'il le déplaçait le plus délicatement possible. Il ne put toutefois le faire sans douleur.</p><p>« Désolé, » fit Remus avec un air coupable.</p><p>Un petit gazouillis attira l'attention des deux sorciers et l'œil de Severus s'écarquilla en voyant deux petites mains s'élever au-dessus d'un oreiller avant de disparaître. Le loup ayant vu le regard, sourit et alla chercher le petit garçon.</p><p>« Et hop, là, » fit-il en le prenant doucement dans ses bras, un immense sourire sur le visage. « Tu veux voir papa ? Tu veux voir ton papa ? Allez, on va dire bonjour à ton papa. »</p><p>Remus revint avec un petit être aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux onyx.</p><p>« Severus, » dit-il avec un sourire. « Je te présente ton fils. »</p><p>Des larmes de joies roulèrent les joues du serpentard alors qu'il levait faiblement un bras. Le loup le cala doucement dans ses bras et, une fois assuré que Severus le tenait bien, il s'installa sur la chaise. Le père écarta une petite mèche couleur corbeau du visage angélique de son fils et sourit.</p><p>« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » croassa-t-il en ne le quittant pas des yeux.</p><p>« Tonks a préféré t'attendre pour que vous puissiez en choisir un parfait ensemble. » Severus sourit. « Il te ressemble beaucoup. Un Snape miniature. »</p><p>Les deux rirent doucement, et le serpentard siffla de douleur tout de suite après alors que la plaie à son cou l'élançait.</p><p>« Je vais chercher Poppy pour voir si elle peut te donner quelque chose, » fit Remus en se levant.</p><p>« Attends… Où est Tonks ? »</p><p>« Elle dort juste là, » répondit le loup. « Cela fait plusieurs jours que l'on veille sur toi à tour de rôle. La bataille est finie depuis onze jours maintenant. »</p><p>« J'ai été inconscient aussi longtemps, » s'étonna le serpentard.</p><p>« Oui. Tu as subi un épuisement magique intense. Comme bon nombre d'autres mangemorts. Regarde ton bras. »</p><p>Remus avait repris pour quelques secondes le bambin pour que Severus puisse observer la peau pâle et vierge de son bras gauche. C'était fini, il était libre. Totalement libre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres …. Voldemort … n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Un sourire éclatant apparut sur son visage alors que d'autres larmes de joies s'écoulaient de ses yeux onyx. Il reprit son fils dans ses bras et l'observa avec bonheur. Son fils.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Severus tenait son fils dans ses bras. Ils avaient finalement décidés de l'appeler Nicolas, comme le célèbre alchimiste Flamel. Le serpentard marchait vers le lac noir. Harry y était et observait la tombe de Dumbledore. Il avait quelque chose d'important à lui demander.</p><p>« Harry, » dit-il en arrivant. « Bonjour. »</p><p>« Bonjour, Severus, » sourit le Sauveur. Le garçon se rapprocha de lui, les yeux rieurs tournés vers le bambin dans les bras du serpentard. « Bonjour, à toi aussi, Nicolas. »</p><p>« Comment vas-tu, Harry ? »</p><p>« Ca va, » soupira le jeune homme. « Pas facile de vivre avec la mort d'un homme sur la conscience, même un être aussi abject que Lui. »</p><p>« Je te comprends. Bien que j'ai été heureux de soulager les souffrances d'Albus, je n'ai pas aimé le principe de le tuer de cette manière. J'aurais préféré le faire plus doucement, qu'il parte le cœur en paix. Et non pas inquiet et malheureux pour toi. »</p><p>Ils restèrent silencieux un moment à observer la tombe blanche du grand homme qu'ils avaient apprécié et respecté. Ils avaient la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Severus se reprit plus rapidement toutefois, la force de l'habitude sans doute.</p><p>« Harry, j'aurais quelque chose à te demander, » commença-t-il. Le regard émeraude du garçon se posa sur lui, lui rappelant la manière dont Lily le regardait quand il attisait sa curiosité. « Avec Nymph, on a beaucoup discuté et on se demandait si … si tu accepterais de devenir le parrain de Nicolas. »</p><p>« J'en serai très honoré, Severus. De toute façon, je comptai le garder à l'œil, il est un membre de ma famille après tout. J'ai du sang Black dans les veines aussi. »</p><p>« Quand as-tu compris ? » demanda ensuite le serpentard. Voyant son incompréhension, il ajouta. « L'asphodèle et l'armoise. »</p><p>« Oh. Par pur hasard, en fait. Je m'ennuyais lors d'un de mes tours de garde et j'ai pris un bouquin de cours. C'est tombé sur le livre d'herbologie. Et n'ayant rien d'intéressant à faire, je l'ai lu distraitement. Et l'asphodèle m'a rappelé notre premier échange. J'ai eu un doute en voyant l'explication et je suis allé voir pour l'armoise aussi. Vous aimiez ma mère n'est-ce pas ? »</p><p>« Lily a été pendant longtemps ma seule et unique amie, » répondit le Serpentard avec un sentiment de tristesse sourde enrobant son cœur. « Et je l'ai aimée pendant longtemps. Même après sa mort, mon amour pour elle n'a jamais failli. C'est pour ça que je t'ai toujours protégé. Pour elle. En sa mémoire … »</p><p>Harry s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras et le serra en signe de réconfort, de compréhension et de gratitude.</p><p>« Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, Severus. »</p><p>« Comme moi je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça. »</p><p>Il montra son bras gauche. Ils restèrent encore un moment là, dans un silence paisible.</p><p>« Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? » demanda Severus.</p><p>« Terminer mes études, retenter ma chance avec Ginny sans les horreurs et les tensions de la guerre et pour le reste, je ne sais pas. J'y réfléchirai durant l'année. Déjà me concentrer sur les potions, ça c'est sûr. »</p><p>« Je t'y aiderai, » sourit le Serpentard.</p><p>« Ne le prenez pas mal, Severus. Mais on ne peut pas dire que j'ai beaucoup appris de votre enseignement si on exclut le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. »</p><p>« Oui et je m'en excuse. J'avais un rôle à tenir et le fait qu'en plus tu ressembles vraiment à ton père n'arrangeait pas les choses. Tout au contraire. Je tâcherai d'être plus souple et impartial à l'avenir. »</p><p>« Vous restez à Poudlard ? »</p><p>« Oui. J'ai donné à Minerva la direction de l'école. C'est elle qui a le plus d'ancienneté avec Horace. Et elle était déjà la directrice adjointe. Je préfère de loin enseigner. Et comme Horace retourne à la retraite, je reprends le cours de Potions et Remus celui de DCFM. »</p><p>Harry sourit.</p><p>« C'est bon d'entendre que vous avez pu mettre de coté vos différents. »</p><p>« Cela n'a pas été facile, crois-moi. »</p><p>« Je m'en doute. »</p><p>Ils soupirèrent d'aise et restèrent ensemble à discuter tout en marchant autour du lac.</p><p>Oui tout était fini. Ils pouvaient tous commencer à vivre.</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà la fin de cette petite histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir.</p><p>A bientôt pour d'autres histoires et aventures.</p><p>Memepotter952504</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>